La pareja perfecta
by MaakaCham
Summary: Shinigami ha organizado un evento de SanValentin pero se ha tomado la libertad de formar las parejas de todos los estudiantes. ¿Cómo reaccionara Maka al tener como flechazo a un chico desquiciado por la simetría y ver que el chico que le gusta quedó con la persona más odiosa de Shibusen? Para colmo deberá seguir junto con su pareja una serie de normas e instrucciones por 1semana
1. Prefacio

**UN AVISO IMPORTANTE...**

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin recibir una notificación por aquí, ¿no? Seguramente se han olvidado de mí, pero lo entiendo...

Quisiera invitarte a echarle una ojeada a mi recién actualizado perfil, para que puedan seguirme en mis redes sociales si así lo desean. También, para darles la noticia de que he vuelto ha retomar en estos últimos casi tres años la escritura. Y bueno, sobre esto les aviso que por ahora no retomaré los fics inconclusos que tristemente deje aquí como "_My master is an idiot_" que es uno de los que más me han solicitado, y la razón es que ya he intentado dos veces reescribir la historia y parece cosa adrede que el USB o Computadora donde tengo la copia termina por infectarse de virus o se descompone, no sé, he catalogado ese fic como maldito ante tanta mala suerte...

No obstante, he madurado y aprendido muchas lecciones durante esta travesía. Ya deje atrás el mal hábito de escribir a lo primero que llegue a mi cabeza y así mismo de dejar historias en el HIATUS. Pues, actualmente escribo con una meta en claro. Ya saben, del error se aprende ^^

Ahora, si me lo permiten los invito a leer mi más reciente historia dirigida al mismo fandom que me motivó a escribir. Sin embargo, debo aclararles que solo publicaré aquí las primeras tres partes de mi fic dado que originalmente lo estoy subiendo en mi cuenta de **Wattpad**. Por lo tanto, si desean leerlo completo vayan a mi perfil y denle clic al enlace o si desean ir directamente al link de la historia hagan el clic en la recomendación que puse casi al final "_La pareja perfecta_".

Ahora sí, les añado el Prefacio. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Tengo un problema.

Dentro de una semana es el baile de _San Valentín_, y no. No es por no tener pareja, de eso se ha encargado nuestro querido director "Shinigami" -apodo dado por los estudiantes-. Este hombre se tomó la libertad de formar las parejas para su dichoso evento. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es un chiflado! Y no es la primera vez que se divierte en hacer algo así. Pero bueno, regresando al punto principal… ¿dije que tenía un problema, verdad? Pues, en realidad no. ¡Son tres!

**Primer problema:** No está permitido cambiar de compañero.

**Segundo problema:** Es OBLIGATORIO asistir al maldito baile en compañía de quien se te asigno.

**Tercer problema:** No me tocó con la persona que me gusta.

**Cuarto problema:** _-sí, ya me di cuenta que son más de tres-_ Mi pareja de compromiso no para de encontrar defectos en mí.

Lo que me lleva a añadir un…

**Quinto problema:** ¡Se trata del hijo del director!

Únicamente me pregunto, ¿Cómo haré para librarme de esta sin perjudicar mi calificación en el intento? Porque, oh sí, según nuestro chiflado director la asistencia tendrá una nota alta en nuestro registro escolar con todas las asignaturas aunque ciertamente no tenga nada de relación en ninguna de las materias. Pero, ¿Qué maestro en su sano juicio querría llevarle la contra? No por nada nuestro director recibió el sobrenombre Shinigami, que significa "Dios de la muerte".

¡¿Kami-sama, qué hice para merecer esto?!

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Reglas

**Reglas**

Un rumor rondaba por las aulas del Shibusen, decían que Shinigami se traía algo en manos aunque no se conocía aun el qué, pero por la mala fama que se ha dado todos temíamos por nuestra alma.

Esta institución es de las más prestigiosas del país por contar con los maestros más competentes, así que ingresar a este campus es todo un reto. No obstante, el estudio es una de mis mayores virtudes por lo que no presente ninguna dificultad al enviar mi inscripción, al mes recibí la carta de aceptación. Es conocido que todos los egresados han resultado ser personas exitosas y de excelente historial académico. No obstante, poco de lo que se sabe es acerca de aquel que administra este sistema educativo, muchos comentaban que el director es un hombre estricto y misterioso, que jamás ha exhibido su rostro al público.

Pero ahora que estudio aquí sé que es más que eso y comprendo el por qué no se conoce mucho acerca de él.

Un rechinido hizo eco por los largos pasillos aturdiendo a la gran masa de estudiantes que quejumbrosos se taparon los oídos para apaciguar el penetrante dolor que le ocasionaba al tímpano. Entonces desde los altavoces se escuchó un ligero carraspeo que dio paso a un habla chillona y divertida.

_"¡Buenos días queridos estudiantes! Los saluda su director con mucho ánimo en este día tan soleado. Por este medio se les informa que todos deberán reunirse en el gimnasio dentro de cuarenta minutos para recibir un anuncio muy importante. ¡Por favor ~ sin retrasos y puntuales! Les reitero, nos vemos dentro de cuarenta minutos en el gimnasio. ¡Hasta entonces!"_

Al finalizar muchos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y sorpresa dando pie a un suave murmullo que fue creciendo conforme los segundos pasaban.

— ¿Qué será lo que Shinigami querrá decirnos? —inquirió preocupada Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga con la mano en el mentón. Chrona y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

— Sólo espero que no se trate de algo extraño como cuando nos pidió en Halloween venir disfrazados y cavar un hoyo en el patio del Shibusen para echar por tres horas a las personas que peor nos caían— memorizo Chrona con el rostro pálido. — Fue horrible…

Sí, nadie entiende porque a nuestro director en días festivos le dan por hacer cosas tan extraños. Pero por lo que creo resultan divertidas para él, pues se justifica diciendo que sus eventos son "originales". Y sí, en verdad lo son, y si me lo permiten he de decir que también son "perturbadores" en todo el significado de la palabra.

— Tranquila, dudo que algo peor que eso se vuelva a repetir— le asegure con una gentil sonrisa al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabellera a fin de confortarla.

— Maka tiene razón. Todo estará bien —añadió Tsubaki para dar por concluido el tema.

Después, cuando la hora de la cita estaba por llegarse nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde una gran audiencia aguardaba inquieta la declaración de nuestro director. Nos adentramos entre el mar de estudiantes lo suficientemente cerca de la plataforma donde posiblemente Shinigami haría su aparición. Mientras esperaba examine con la mirada a los presentes.

Las brujas y bravuconas, Kim y Jacqueline –responsables del trauma hacía mi amiga Chrona en Halloween- reían entre sí, pase de largo mi vista hacia Harvard y Oxford, -este último ha sido como mi archirrival en el primer puesto de la tabla de calificación-. Por último vi a Black Star, es uno de los chicos más problemáticos y suertudos de todo el instituto, aun no sé sabe cómo hizo para ingresar. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, su mejor amigo, el chico más guapo y talentoso que siempre está a su lado, Soul Evans. Una vez que lo enfoco en mi campo de visión no puedo evitar deleitar mi pupila con su perfecto perfil. Me derrito literalmente ante su sonrisa torcida, su voz aterciopelada y bien trabajada silueta. ¡Oh, sí! Mi chico ideal, mi crush, mi amor platónico y seguramente futuro esposo en algún lejano mundo paralelo.

— ¡Muchas gracias por estar presentes alumnos del Shibusen! —salí de mis lagunas al oír la aguda voz de Shinigami, mire al estrado encontrando a un hombre alto con túnica larga y oscura, su rostro era cubierto por la capucha del mismo y un gran antifaz blanco cubría su frente y ojos dejando únicamente expuesta su boca— Me complace invitarlos al baile que representara esta institución el día 14 de Febrero, mundialmente conocido como día de San Valentín.

Nuevamente el intercambio de miradas y cotilleos se hicieron presentes.

— Anteriormente lo hemos celebrado por lo que aquí lo tienen una vez más. No obstante, hemos realizado un par de cambios a la manera en que tradicionalmente se lleva a cabo— informo con una sonrisa haciendo una breve pausa para examinar nuestros expectantes semblantes— Para evitar esos rechazos y experiencias en tener la pareja incorrecta en un día tan especial como lo es el de los enamorados, he hecho lo siguiente. Recordarán que hace unos días se les pidió llenar una encuesta donde tenían que seleccionar las opciones preferentes de acuerdo a su personalidad y entregarla a su tutor correspondiente.

Así es, era un cuestionario donde las respuestas iban destinadas a las diferentes acciones que realizarías conforme a una específica situación en cuestión. Cuando lo hice pensé que era para algo relacionado con la materia de Ciencias Sociales.

— Esto fue con el fin de hacer un análisis de compatibilidad con los diferentes grupos de estudiantes a fin de seleccionarles su pareja correcta. En otras palabras, cada uno de ustedes ya tiene su compañero establecido para ese día.

Un eco de inconformidad resonó por todo el auditorio.

— ¡SILENCIO! —ordeno airado Shinigami dejando enmudecido al alumnado— ¡Es una falta de respeto interrumpir cuando aún no he terminado de explicar! Muchos estarán en desacuerdo pero en realidad se les está haciendo un favor. ¡Así que nada de protestas! ¿Queda claro?

Apesadumbrados asentimos con la cabeza al unísono. ¿Ya mencione que nadie, jamás, en su sensato y racional juicio puede oponerse a las peticiones del director sin sufrir las consecuencias? El último que lo hizo, pues… bueno, no se volvió a saber de él.

— Bien, eso es todo por hoy. El evento se llevara a cabo durante siete días, iniciando desde hoy, al salir del gimnasio Stein les entregara a cada uno un sobre dónde viene el nombre de su pareja junto con una lista de reglas e instrucciones que deberán seguir cada día hasta el momento del evento. ¡Buena suerte a todos! —finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja meciéndose de un lado a otro para después desaparecer como ninja, es decir, tras una neblina de humo.

Desconcertados volvimos a mirarnos entre sí incapaces de asimilar la noticia. Luego todos se echaron a correr hacia las puertas para desvelar el misterio de su compañero. Yo también lo hice, mi pulso estaba a tope debido a la adrenalina que experimentaba en ese instante. Muchos se empujaban y abalanzaban entre sí por acercarse lo más que podían a nuestro profesor el cual ni se inmutaba ante el caos y ajeno a ello daba con serenidad los sobres a cada individuo según les iban dando sus nombres. Finalmente llego mi turno.

— Quien será… quien será… —cantaba Diehl a unos pasos más adelante con el sobre en sus manos— ¡Oh!

Decidí ignorarla para concentrarme en el mío. Con los nervios a flor de piel mire en silencio el contenedor. ¿Quién será mi compañero? Shinigami explico que se había elegido a la persona con la que tenemos buena compatibilidad. Con los ojos entrecerrados comencé a abrir la carta rezando porque me tocara con mi amado Soul e imaginando un futuro maravilloso a su lado como pareja.

Desdoble el papel que era de un rosa pálido con el corazón a punto de abandonar mi pecho y leí:

* * *

**Compañero de baile:** Death the kid.

**REGLAS**

1\. No está permitido cambiar de compañero.

2\. Durante la semana de entrenamiento serás fiel a tu pareja de baile.

3\. La asistencia al evento es OBLIGATORIA.

4\. Para tener éxito deberán trabajar en equipo y seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de cada día, SIN EXCEPCIÓN.

5\. ¡Diviértete!

_Nota:_ Cualquiera que incumpla algunas de estas cinco normas o renuncie a su pareja recibirá un severo castigo de parte del profesor Franken Stein.


	3. Capítulo 1

**.•´{ **_Día 1- Conoce a tu compañero. _**}´•.**

**Tip:** _Sé tú mismo, hablen con honestidad y sin prejuicios._

**_X – x – X_**

— ¡Estamos condenados! —declare soltando un resoplido de congoja.

— Calma, Maka. Si lo piensas bien no resulta tan malo— murmuro optimista Tsubaki manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No. Maka tiene razón… estamos condenados… condenados…— vocifero Chrona echa un ovillo en una esquina del patio con el pánico presente en su semblante.

La azabache exhalo resignada al no saber que más hacer o decir para levantarnos la moral. Aunque la verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede ella mantener la serenidad con una decisión tan injusta como lo es pasar el día de los enamorados con un completo extraño como tu pareja. ¡Ah! Pero aun no les he contado lo peor. Recordarán que dentro del sobre además del nombre de dicho fulano se incluía una lista de reglamentos _e instrucciones_, bien, pues en esta última se da una serie de condiciones que las parejas deben realizar durante la "semana de entrenamiento" -como le llamo nuestro chiflado Shinigami- siguiendo la indicación correspondiente para cada día. Y según la primera pauta para este día es buscar a nuestro "flechazo" y conocernos.

— Ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Death the kid, ¿Cómo saber que no se trata de un buscapleitos o acosador? ¡Demonios! De verdad que ese director tiene mierda en el cerebro…—sisee airada con los brazos en jarras caminando en círculos.

— ¡¿Te toco con el hijo del director?! —cuestionaron al unísono mis amigas con los ojos desorbitados. Parpadee perpleja.

— ¡¿El director tiene un hijo?! —inquirí atónita. Ambas asintieron— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y me toco él como pareja de todos los chicos del Shibusen!

Lance un grito de frustración al despejado cielo. Kami-sama ¿De verdad…? No sé qué mal cometí en mis vidas pasadas pero, ¿Era necesario cobrarme factura tan despiadadamente en esta y a tan corta edad?

— Al menos Death the kid no resulta ser tan mal partido— susurro la de melena rosa abrazándose las rodillas en una posición acogedora— deberías sentirte afortunada. Mi compañero resulto ser Ragnarok…—pronunció su nombre con los ojos cristalinos— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lidiar con alguien así?

La miramos con compasión para después ser Tsubaki la primera en consolarla dando acaricias en su cabeza mientras le decía palabras de ánimo. Pobre Chrona… el chico que se asigno tiene la peor reputación de todos los tiempos, su comportamiento es incorregible, su apariencia temeraria –tiene una gran cicatriz en su rostro en forma de "X", así como algunas otras a lo largo de sus brazos– y sus palabras por lo general van acompañadas de insultos ofensivos. Sin embargo, es un maldito prodigio en el tema de las Ciencias químicas, y dado que comparte la misma pasión que el profesor Stein en lo relacionado a la anatomía del cuerpo humano, es protegido bajo su tutela.

— Y, ¿Qué compañero te toco a ti, Tsubaki? —pregunte al cabo de un tiempo.

— Black Star—respondió.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —exclame sorprendida, ella asintió tímidamente— Wow… es el mejor amigo de Soul, eso es genial.

— A mí no me parece tan genial —añadió Chrona con preocupación— es tan ruidoso e hiperactivo. Yo no sabría cómo lidiar con él.

«_En realidad tú no sabes cómo lidiar con la vida_» pensé y por la mirada que me lanzó Tsubaki imagino que ella también lo hizo.

— Aun así a Maka le resulta genial por otra razón— aclaro mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa traviesa. Me sonroje completamente, pues ella es la única de las dos que sabe sobre mis sentimientos por el albino.

— Oh… ¿Qué razón? —indago curiosa la delgada.

— ¡N-nada! No es verdad— mencione nerviosa agitando las manos al aire.

Lo cierto es que jamás quise que se supiera sobre mi amor platónico hacia Soul, pero Tsubaki al ser demasiado perspicaz lo dedujo por si sola y cuando me lo planteo yo no pude negarlo.

_¡Por eso es un error que no estoy dispuesta a volver a cometer!_

— ¡Soul! —alce la mirada encontrándome con la perfecta estructura del blancuzco.

[_En la historia que tengo en Wattpad añado gifs/img para darle un toque visual a la historia. En esta parte corresponde un gif de Soul... solo aclaro~_]

_Sin embargo, ¿Cómo esperan que sea capaz de ignorar tan magnifica belleza?_

El aludido detuvo su andar para enfocar a cierta pelirrosa –que no es Chrona- aproximarse hasta a él con una coqueta sonrisa. Cuando identifique de quien se trataba no pude evitar ahogar un quejido de horror. Kim Diehl.

— Hola, justamente te estaba buscando— gesticulo mi crush a la %$#& de Kim con… ¡¿una sonrisa?! Kami-sama, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Oh, eso es bueno— rio divertida la de ojos verdosos jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello— Entonces, ya viste que somos pareja para el día de San Valentin.

El mundo se detuvo. Los colores se tornaron grisáceos y mis sentidos se apagaron.

¿Acaso morí? Oh… quizá estoy soñando. Sí, esta es una pesadilla. _Jaja_, porque resulta absurdo creer que el director organizo un baile con parejas forzadas y emparejo a mi peor enemiga con el amor de mi vida. ¡_JAJA_! De acuerdo, ya puedo despertar.

— Vale, podemos vernos al final de clases— concluyo el Soul de mi pesadilla a la fea copia de Kim. Para luego despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

Kami-sama, entendí la lección. Prometo rezarte antes de irme a dormir todas las noches.

El dueto de brujas –Kim y Jacqueline- dieron saltitos de emoción cuando el albino desapareció del campo de visión. ¿Por qué continua esta pesadilla? Me di un pellizco en mi mejilla izquierda soltando un gemido de dolor.

— Maka, ¿Estas bien? —pregunto alarmada Tsubaki.

No puede ser… ¡Esto es real!

— ¡Por favor, díganme que no escuche ni vi lo que acaba de ocurrir entre Soul y la bruja! —rogué con las pocas esperanzas almacenadas en mi alma.

Ambas guardaron silencio con un mohín en su rostro, el de Tsubaki de compasión y el de Chrona de confusión. Sin embargo, por más que intente negar la idea sé que es verídico. ¿Será este un buen momento para echarme a llorar?

Un rechinido sacudió nuestros pensamientos.

_"__¡Hola, hola! Los saluda su director. Me acaban de informar que ya todos recibieron su sobre por lo que muchos ya a estas alturas saben el nombre de su pareja programada para el 14 de febrero. ¡Bien, bien! Únicamente como dato adicional deseamos hacerles saber lo siguiente: Los exámenes están a vuelta de la esquina y muchos de ustedes requieren de algunos puntos para acreditar el semestre. Por lo que hemos decidido que la participación de este evento tendrá un 95% de validez en cada asignatura de su examen parcial. Así podrán esforzarse por disfrutar de esta semana especial que desperdiciar siete días más de su juventud con la nariz metida en los libros"_

— ¡¿Qué?!

_"__Esperamos que todos estén gozando de esta actividad y por último les leeré la instrucción correspondiente al primer día, «Conoce a tu compañero». Cómo la junta se realizó sin tomar en cuenta el grado, más que solo el sexo, muchos probablemente no sepan quién es la persona con la que comparten buena sincronía. Por ello como consejo para esta instrucción es «Sé tú mismo, hablen con honestidad y sin prejuicios.» En otras palabras, descubran el por qué se les asigno con esa persona, probablemente se llevaran una buena sorpresa"_

Y tras un extenso monólogo de cosas que ya no me intereso escuchar, finalizó. Solté un suspiro por enésima vez. Claro, no era suficiente con desgraciarme la vida en emparejarme con su hijo -que sabrá Kami-sama quien es-, ahora también desea perjudicar mi kardex académico. ¿Acaso este día no puede ser aun peor?

— Prefiero morir —agonizo Chrona con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas.

— Ca-calma, todo estará bi…

— ¡Yo también me quiero morir! —aullé con frustración en el mismo aura depresivo que mi amiga Gorgon.

La pobre de Tsubaki no tuvo más remedio que consolarnos a ambas durante los próximos quince minutos, después nos despedimos para buscar a los chicos, dado que al concluir Shinigami hizo énfasis a que –como en cada evento suyo- la participación es OBLIGATORIA.

Ahora, camino sobre los anchos y largos pasillos del Shibusen en busca de un chico alto, semblante inexpresivo, ojos ámbar y cabellera negra con tres inusuales franjas blancas en su lado izquierdo… o según esa fue la descripción que recibí por parte de Tsubaki. Aunque, ¿Existe alguna persona que siquiera se acerque a esa especificación?

[_Aquí corresponda otra imagen..._]

Oh… esperen, creo que lo acabo de encontrar.

Conversa con alguien y por lo poco que he escuchado, parece estar en medio de una extraña discusión sobre la forma en que fue colocado un cuadro de pintura en la pared del corredor.

— ¡Esta desalineado!

— Yo lo veo bien— gruño pesaroso el corpulento hombre.

— ¡Qué esta desalineado te digo, Free! Desde donde lo estoy viendo se ve ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha. ¿Cómo quieres que pueda andar en paz por el camino si cada que pase por este corredor tengo que ver ese estúpido cuadro mal colocado?

El hombre, nombrado Free soltó un resoplido de fastidio moviendo suavemente el lienzo.

— Vale, ¿así ya esta bien? —cuestiono exasperado, mientras el otro se aseguraba de examinarlo desde todos los ángulos, Free añadió: — Eres tan odioso, cómo detesto cuando me llamas únicamente para este tipo de cosas.

— Ah~ así está bien —canturreo el chico haciendo caso omiso a su comentario— Ya puedes marcharte. Ahora que ha regresado la armonía al Shibusen puedo seguir respirando con calma.

Free puso los ojos en blanco para huir lo más pronto posible de aquel sujeto. Permanecí inmóvil. ¿Se supone que él es mi flechazo? ¡¿Este chico con un serio problema hacía no-sé-qué?! Indignada mire por la ventana a los cielos_, de verdad Kami-sama ¿Resultó más compatible Kim con Soul que yo? _Estoy comenzando a plantearme la idea de que es algo personal.

Al girar nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba el desquiciado me di cuenta de que se había ido. Maldije por lo bajo para echarme a andar nuevamente en busca de él. _Kami-sama, juro que si esto continua dejo de ser creyente._

Enfoque las tres líneas al pasar por un salón, ¡corrección! Mí salón. Volví con prematura al aula y haciendo acto de presencia desde el umbral, los presentes me señalaron al mismo tiempo que decían «Es ella». Desconcertada trate de solicitar una explicación con la mirada.

— Así que eres tú— murmuro jocoso el asimétrico aun dándome la espalda— Me tranquiliza saber que no estás tan…—se calló repentinamente cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron… luego se aproximó lo suficiente como para invadir mi espacio personal y haciéndome sentir incomoda.

— ¿Tan…?—masculle impaciente retrocediendo un paso.

En silencio el de mirada avellana alzo su brazo hasta tocar mi flequillo y peinarlo con suavidad provocando un leve sonrojo en mis pómulos que no pude evitar suprimir. Se enderezo para examinarme con detención con esa penetrante mirada suya a la vez que ponía su mano sobre su mentón pensativo.

— Así está mucho mejor— afirmo para sí— Procura mantenerte de esta forma si serás mi compañera.

Las campanas retumbaron marcando el retomo de las clases.

— Te veré al finalizar la hora en el patio, sé puntual— concluyo antes de abandonar el aula.

_¿Pero quién se cree este idiota?_ Inquirí mentalmente tras sentirme humillada ante tanta arrogancia.

._._._.

— Así que ya conociste a Death the kid— susurro Tsubaki. Asentí con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada al frente puesto que nos encontrábamos en plena clase con Marie-sensei, y aunque es un encanto de mujer también es un demonio cuando se enoja, sí, es algo bipolar. — ¿Y qué te pareció?

— No es mi tipo— conteste indignada expresando una mueca de desagrado.

— Sólo es por una semana Maka, tampoco Shinigami nos impuso casarnos con ellos— menciono quedamente mientras seguía escribiendo lo que la rubia anotaba en la pizarra.

— Aun así no tuvo por qué poner a esa bruja cabello de chicle como pareja de… —me detuve para analizar mi alrededor, termine con voz más baja— ya sabes quién. Y para colmo, ¿Para qué ponernos a simpatizar con ellos durante todos estos días hasta el dichoso evento? —mi amiga se encogió de hombros— Hump… ¿Y pudiste hablar con Black?

— Sí. Aunque no pudimos conversar mucho porque recibió un citatorio.

— ¿Por qué?

Cuando estaba por decirme Marie-sensei nos llamó la atención por lo que dejamos de hablar centrando nuevamente nuestra atención a la explicación que desarrollaba. Sin embargo, no pude concentrarme por más que intente, simplemente mi mente estaba en otra parte. El tiempo continúo avanzando hasta que el timbre indico el fin de hora, nuestra profesora se despidió y todos comenzaron a guardar sus útiles puesto que por este día finalizaban las clases y mientras me encontraba en ello escuche la conversación de cierta brujita.

— Es una lástima que tu compañero sea Harvard, Jacqui, seguro te aburrirás mucho con él.

— Quizá —murmuro con desinterés para después dedicar una sonrisa pícara a su amiga— En cambio tu eres afortunada, quedar con el apuesto de Evans.

Los ojos de Kim centellearon, sé que ella está igual de enamorado por el albino -y quien no lo estaría viendo lo encantador que es-. Es poco decir que si Miguel Ángel hubiera tenido la fortuna de conocerlo habría hecho una escultura en su honor que la de David.

— ¡Lo sé! Era obvio que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Oh ~ Jacqui, ya puedo imaginar nuestro futuro —musito caminando hacia la puerta en compañía de la fémina.

Ya no pude saber en qué más se desarrolló su animada platica puesto que abandonaron el salón entre alaridos y carcajadas. Lance un bufido de malestar. ¿Por qué las cosas resultaron así? Yo soy la indicada para ser la pareja de Soul, algo debió salir mal en esa encuesta… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Y si esa bruja conspiro junto con Shinigami para acercarse a él?!

— Maka, no te sientas mal. Sé que te enfurece ver a esos dos juntos pero tampoco puedes hacer nada al respecto— matizo Tsubaki con una tierna sonrisa disipando las locuras de mi retorcida mente— Mejor medita en ti y cómo relacionarte mejor con Death the kid, al fin y al cabo no tenemos opción.

_La resignación no cabe en mi diccionario, amiga_. Pensé más no me atreví a decirlo, ella no tenía la culpa de mi resistencia. Y sinceramente agradezco todos sus esfuerzos por consolarme.

— No es tan sencillo, ¿Cómo te resulta tan fácil a ti? Tampoco sabes mucho de ese Black Star y… ¡Oh! Es verdad, dijiste algo acerca de un citatorio.

— Sí —rio nerviosa bajando un poco la mirada— es que cuando lo encontré estaba rayando con grafiti la parte trasera del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué? No tenía idea de que fuese un vándalo —exclame impactada para después enarcar las cejas— ¿Y qué puso? —ella saco su celular y me lo mostro— ¿Le sacaste una foto?

[_Otra imagen más xd..._]

— Me lo pidió cuando fue sorprendido por Sid y arrastrado a prefectura— susurro la azabache esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios. Le devolví el móvil— Bueno, debo irme, quede en encontrarme con él al terminar las clases.

— Cierto, ¡Lo había olvidado! —vocifere recordando— El desquiciado me solicito al término de la hora.

— ¿Desquiciado? —murmuro divertida con un gesto de curiosidad en los ojos.

— Luego te lo explico…

Con una rápida despedida corrí fuera del instituto hasta el patio del Shibusen donde aguardaba mi compañero, lo vislumbre parado con su semblante serio mirando el celular y con su mano libre metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, manteniendo una posición que me pareció de lo más varonil. Esperen, ¿Yo dije eso?

— ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza— jadee entre silabas recuperando el aliento cuando estuve a su lado.

Con un movimiento de indiferencia el de franjas blancas guardo el aparato en su bolsillo para después encararme con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Te dije puntual! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote? —bramo. Negué con la cabeza anonadada, puesto que si acaso me demore un par de minutos— ¡Siete minutos! Si ibas a llegar tarde mejor que hubiera sido con ocho minutos de retraso.

— ¿Ah? Te molestas porque llegue tarde y me dices que prefieres que… ¿llegue más tarde? —murmure completamente confundida e intentando comprender su punto de vista, pero solo obtuve un dolor de cabeza— No entiendo.

— ¡Es demasiado simple! —gruñó dándome una rara explicación sobre la simetría numérica que existe entre el siete y ocho, a la vez que se descomponía su rostro conforme más extendía su extraño sermón.

[_Otra..._]

Confieso que al inicio tenia mis sospechas, pero ahora ya no me queda duda. Esta persona es hijo del director, está igual de chiflado que su mismo padre. _¡Explicame Kami-sama! ¿En qué aspecto es que somos compatibles? _Si llegan a decirme que soy similar a este chico lo tomaré como un insulto a mi persona.

— Y… ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? —cuestiono el desquiciado cambiando de tema inesperadamente.

— Ahm… solo se despeino un poco cuando corrí— mencione cepillándome con los dedos las puntas alborotadas.

— ¡Estas terrible! No puedo siquiera mirar tal cosa tan espantosa— se quejó volteando la cara al tiempo que hacia una mueca de repulsión, gesto que me ofendió.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunte molesta inflando las mejillas— Ya estoy aquí que es lo que importa, ¿Por qué te enfocas en mínimos detalles?

— ¡Esos mínimos detalles son los que me perturban! Te avise que si serías mi compañera debías al menos estar presentable y ser puntual, con _esas_ mínimas cosas me conformo.

¡Joder! La sangre me hierve por la rabia. No porque sea el hijo del director cree que tiene el derecho para hablarme así, ni a mi padre Spirit le doy esa satisfacción. Cómo quisiera propinarle un buen librazo en esa cabeza enferma, ¡Argh! No, Maka, respira.

— ¡Pues me vale un comino! —me mordí la lengua para no seguir hablando de más o soltar algunas palabrotas. ¡Calma Maka! No te enojes tan pronto…— Como sea, vas a querer hablar o algo, si no para irme.

El desquiciado acepto poco convencido, ambos estábamos algo tensos por lo que optamos por dar un recorrido en los patios del instituto a paso lento mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales a fin de "conocernos" mejor.

_«Sé tú mismo, hablen con honestidad y sin prejuicios.»_ es el tip para este día y sin embargo siento que mi compañero se lo ha tomado demasiado enserio, más específicamente en la parte de honestidad, pues no para de decir francamente que no soy alguien digna de ver sólo porque mi aspecto ha perdido su «simetría» y en cuanto a los prejuicios siento que de alguna forma me los hace saber con sus indirectas, como por ejemplo:

Yo:_ Después de preguntar si tiene novia, su respuesta fue negativa. _Así que añadí: ¿Y hay alguien que te interese o con quien desees salir?

Él: No, pero de estar interesado en alguien sin duda esa persona tendría que ser lo opuesto a hacer comentarios sarcásticos, también puntual con pulcra apariencia y recta postura al caminar.

¡En otras palabras me dio a entender que debería ser lo contrario a mí! Es que es tan obvio. ¡Argh! Esto me hace recordar lo que le dijo ese tal Free en la mañana, es un chico odioso. Únicamente llevamos caminando como veinte o treinta minutos y ya siento que paso una eternidad. En verdad, no creo poder aguantar la semana completa si esta actitud por parte de él continúa.

— ¿Y qué piensas sobre este evento? —pregunte llegado mi turno— o sobre cualquier otro de los que se han organizado…

— Realmente son una pérdida de tiempo —su respuesta me sorprendió, creí que tanto él como Shinigami planeaban estas raras festividades— Y como ves, incluso para el hijo del director es OBLIGATORIA su participación— confesó con un semblante de incordia.

— ¿Tanto te desagradan?

— Como a todo el mundo.

— ¿Y se lo has dicho? A tu padre me refiero.

— No tiene caso, jamás escucha a no ser que él solicite una sugerencia o comentario.

A partir de ahí la plática se desarrolló de manera más fluida. Proseguimos a dejar las preguntas un tanto capciosas para hablar de temas más superficiales cómo nuestros gustos personales (comida/color preferido), hobbies, preferencia musical y entre otras cosas.

— Y tú, ¿Ya sabes a qué te vas a dedicar cuando te gradúes? —preguntó. No pude evitar sonreír puesto que desde siempre he tenido la respuesta a esa interrogante.

— Sí, me gustaría seguir el modelo de mi madre. Viajar por el mundo y dedicarme a la escritura —comente con orgullo echando mi vista al alto cielo e imaginando lo que ella podría estar haciendo en estos momentos donde sea que se encuentre. Ya que tras el divorcio de mis padres, yo ingrese al Shibusen y lo que supe es que ambos tomaron caminos distintos. De vez en cuando llega correspondencia por parte de mi madre, -también de mi padre pero esas no me molesto en siquiera recibir-.

— ¿Tu madre es escritora? —cuestiono con curiosidad deteniendo su andar. Asentí en respuesta— ¿Qué libros ha hecho?

— Su mejor obra conocida es el Libro de Eibon.

— ¡¿Hablas enserio?! —gritó con un brillo en su rostro. Desconcertada asentí con la cabeza. — ¡Vaya sorpresa! Soy un gran admirador de Kami Albarn. ¡Oh, pero que idiota! ¿Cómo no me lo imagine cuando vi tu apellido?

No pude evitar sentirme halagada por el modo en que se expresaba hacia el trabajo de mi madre, me hizo sentir orgullosa de portar el apellido de ella y no el de mi mujeriego padre.

— Espero algún día puedas presentármela —suplico con las manos en ruego.

— Sí… no hay problema— tartajee nerviosa esbozando una torcida sonrisa— y bueno, a tu padre ya lo conozco pero dime, ¿tu madre quién es?

Enseguida la alegría que adornaba su rostro se apagó. Bajo la mirada y regreso a ese tono seco y semblante inexpresivo.

— No logro recordarla bien, ella murió hace bastante tiempo.

Un sentimiento de culpa broto en mi pecho al percatarme de que ese es un tema sensible para él. Cuando intente disculparme giro su torso dándome la espalda.

— Bien, creo que hasta aquí podemos dejarlo este día. —murmuro con cierto tono de frialdad— Nos vemos mañana para la siguiente actividad, buenas noches.

Ya no me dio oportunidad de responder pues se alejó a grandes zancadas. Solté un resoplido e ingrese al edificio, sin darme cuenta me había encaminado hasta los dormitorios de mujeres. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me deje caer con la espalda en la madera una vez cerré esta.

— Oh, Maka. Al fin llegaste —saludo Tsubaki, mi compañera de cuarto con una sonrisa y la pijama ya puesta— Luces decaída, dime ¿Paso algo malo?

— Quizá yo dije algo que no debía…—susurre quedamente pero inaudible para mi amiga ya que me pidió que lo repitiera— No, nada. Decía que es difícil tratar con él. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti con Black Star?

Mientras me levantaba del suelo y cambiaba mi ropa a una más cómoda me platico sobre su buena compañía con el de melena azul, al parecer es alguien divertido, un poco escandaloso pero agradable. Me da gusto por ella, se ve que no le fue tan mal. Curiosa, también siguió indagando sobre mi día en compañía del asimétrico, me limite a responder sus preguntas ya que no había nada excepcional que aportar al tema.

— Sabes Maka, por lo que me has comentado estaba pensando… y creo que tú y Kid podrían llevarse muy bien— matizo con la voz medio adormilada. Nos quedamos conversando hasta algo tarde y el cansancio empieza a hacerse presente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestione confusa dado que esta primera salida me confirmo lo contrario.

— Porque… siento que ambos son en cierta forma similares—sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho cual estacas.

— Bro-bromeas, ¿cierto? — tartajee con gesto de pocos amigos, Tsubaki negó sonriente soltando un bostezo que me contagio al tiempo en que se introducía en su cama, imite la acción al acostarme en mi colchón para luego arroparme aun con una expresión de desagrado.

— Lo digo enserio, y una prueba es que no todos los chicos tienen la gentileza de acompañarte hasta los dormitorios…

— Te aseguro que fue con la intención de deshacerse lo más pronto de mi —comente a lo que ella rio— En todo caso, ¡Su actitud es lo peor! Se la pasaba corrigiéndome y hablando de cosas raras como la simetría… claramente somos dos polos opuestos.

— Pues si no lo has escuchado, dicen que en ocasiones los opuestos se atraen— susurro con el tono adormilado.

Por una fracción de segundo el sueño se me esfumo y cuando estaba por reclamarle note que se había quedado dormida.

_Los opuestos se atraen_… posiblemente en el tema científico así sea, pero nosotros somos personas. No es lo mismo. Y de serlo sería demasiado cliché para mi vida. Bostece nuevamente al tiempo que me acurrucaba contra las sabanas y cerraba los ojos aun absorta en mis pensamientos, dejando vagar mi mente hasta que mi cuerpo finalmente se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

[_Y otra uwu de hecho con el gif parece final de pelicula xd_]

Death the kid. ¿En verdad tú y yo somos compatibles?

_**CONTINUARÁ...(?**_

_**._._._.**_

_**Si deseas continuar la historia puedes hacerlo siguiéndome en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Allí he publicado hasta el capítulo 5 y contando... ¡Recuerda que el link esta en mi perfil! Esto solo fue una pequeña probada. ¡Nos leemos allá! ;)**_


End file.
